How They Came To Be
by ballerinageek12
Summary: Basically what happens after the Flock defeats ITEX. Not all going to be songfic. Some action later... and of course, FAX!


So, we have defeated all the bad guys. So this means that me and the Flock have settled down to live a peaceful life. Yeah. Like that could ever happen. I don't think so either. But so far all has been well and normal. For us. Which I guess our definition of normal isn't your definition of normal. Our normal is along the lines of wrestling throughout the house, blowing things up, having a blind mutant cook, and flying. Yeah, the wings are pretty sweet and trust me, there is nothing like being so high up in the sky where all you can see is blue sky for miles and miles.

Now, after we defeated Itex the flock decided to stay somewhere warm. Like Florida. Now I'm not going to be an idiot and share our exact location with you. I didn't exactly want to stay here. With it being a beach and all. And me and beaches… yeah we don't work out so well. But anyways, we bought this enormous house right on the beach. It is lime green. Compliments of Nudge choosing the house. Everyone was at the beach while I decided to chill at home. I took Fang's laptop. If he ever knew he'd probably kill me. But I was surfing the internet looking for Taylor Swift concert tickets in the area. The girls wanted so bad to go and they got me with the bambi eyes. Of course. They could make me cave into letting them rule the world if they only gave me the bambi eyes. Not that _they_ needed to know that.

I came across a song by her that I didn't know. And trust me if you have two obsessive girls listening to her music you would know every song and lyric too! But this song was called I'd Lie. Hmm I guess it's worth a shot to listen to it. I mean I like her music I just prefer… different stuff. I listened to it one through and realized how much it reminded me of Fang and I, or well, me to be exact. The song went something like this:

I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me

(oh yeah I should tell you… me, Fang, and Iggy all got cars. More on that later.)  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes

(they might seem black and endless at a distance but they have flecks of green and gold too!)

He'll never fall in love

(too hard with the wings and not knowing when bad guys will show up again)  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong

(I hope that he is)  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's black  
He loves to argue

(oh yes. Me and him just seem to go at it everyday. Even about the simplest of things.)  
Born to help me save the world  
His sisters are beautiful  
He has gorgeous eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

(I would never tell anyone in fear of ruining our friendship)

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth

(he'll never notice that I love him will he? Wait did I just say love... im not even sure about that!!)  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long

(we've known each other forever and we've grown up together. I know everything about him)  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry

(not even me)  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine  
(never)

I could tell you  
His favorite color's black  
He loves to argue  
Born to help me save the world  
His sisters are beautiful beautiful  
He has gorgeous eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar

(Yeah he bought an electric one. Black. Of course.)  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my blue jeans  
And pray for a miracle

Yes, I could tell you  
His favorite color's black  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sisters are beautiful  
He has gorgeous eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie

(Id never admit it to anyone. I can barely admit it to my self)

Wow. That definitely described how I feel about him. There's no way in the world I would ever tell him… or anyone for that matter. It would be too complicated. I mean, what if it didn't work out? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if our friendship was never the same? I could never do that.

I liked the song so much though, that I decided to memorize it. I rarely ever do this with songs. But, this one seemed so _me, _that I just had to. I played the song a few more times until I had it mostly memorized. Then I erased all evidence of me being on Fang's laptop. He would never know I was there. I slipped out of my room and into Fang's across the hall. My room was at the back of the house with French doors that led out onto a balcony. This way I could watch the kids without actually being there. I walked into Fang's familiar room. Dark blue. I had refused to let him paint it black. So he had a black comforter. And black accents. His room was also unnaturally tidy. I mean no jeans, dirty boxers, or rotting food lying around… like some other teenage mutant I know. But I put his laptop on his desk, when I noticed the corner of a notebook sticking out of a desk. I was curious. But, I heard the unmistakable slide of the doors opening in the kitchen.

I darted back to my room to stand by the balcony so I didn't look suspicious of anything. Then I counted the kids on the beach. 4. I was missing one. I had a feeling of being watched. All the hair on my neck stood up.

"Stop doing that!"

"What? Breathing?" Replied Fang.

"You know what!"

Fan just stood there smirking at me with me glaring back at him. Finally I asked him,

"How was the beach?"

"Fine." There he goes with his one word answers. I wonder if he knows how much they bother me! They drive me absolutely insane! I mean I know we didn't go to school and learn grammar, but, would it kill him to make a sentence containing more that one word!?

"Alright. Well, I'm just going to go down and start making lunch."

"I'll help."

Well, this certainly won't end well. I'm never allowed in the kitchen. And Fang, yeah Fang doesn't really know what he's doing either. This shall be very interesting…


End file.
